


Upside Down and Inside Out

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), College, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Love You, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: It's my 69th story! You know what that means. During their college years, Connie and trans!Steven have a lovely afternoon.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Upside Down and Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my long-suffering mother, a doctor, and her assistance with discussing transgender issues and medical relevance.

Over the years, Connie had seen Steven's scars fade under her fingertips, from raw red lines to pale nothingness, until all she could touch was his skin as it was meant to be.

His chest was far from her in the moment, though, somewhere in the arch between her thighs. A beam of afternoon sunlight passed through the window of the apartment bedroom and onto the emptiness of the open doorway. Spring was at just the right temperature to warm the inside of their home while remaining cold enough outside for a jacket. In the couple years they had lived together, it was always like this in the months leading up to summer. Walking around naked, lying down naked, cooking and kissing and crying naked — finally, the snow had left and allowed for their bodies to be revealed again.

Sex wasn’t daily. Connie lowered her head to gently bite at Steven’s inner thigh, making him clench the muscles underneath and whimper underneath her. Very little was daily between them. Connie’s classes were most weekdays, less so that she was finishing her degree, although studying was every day. Steven’s audited classes were once a week at most, as were his shots and his calls back home. They woke up, they showered, they put on music, and their lives intersected like two leaves bumping into each other as they drifted down a river.

There was peace to be found in this lifestyle. College was another kind of adventure, as was living with Steven for the tail end. Graduate school was on her mind, but the most important thing on her mind right now was her boyfriend’s body. Connie had to close her eyes as his head pushed against her, his tongue tracing between her folds, wide and delicate and rimmed with fresh stubble.

She loved how he was growing out his body hair. His early teens had spurred on the need for injections, and with Greg’s financial assistance and talks with Priyanka, he had emerged comfortably into young adulthood. At twenty-two, he was prouder than ever, and Connie couldn’t be happier with him. Coarse hair trailed down from gemstone to his groin, spreading out darkly across his stomach and up to his pecs. His muscles were more defined than ever, and harbored their magical strength with the presentation to match. He was shaving his face fairly frequently to keep his jawline presentable. 

Steven had tied back his curls in a ponytail for the afternoon, to keep them out of the way as he and Connie tasted each other. She could feel his head tilt sideways as he twisted his tongue around inside of her. It was easy for Connie to return the favor and flick her own up towards Steven’s thick clit. 

It wasn’t fair to Steven. His body was more sensitive, and it was harder for him to withhold his feelings when it came to being eaten out. Connie tasted the salt of his body, the natural perfection of his skin, and she could feel his whole frame sundering underneath her. Her lips wrapped around the nub of flesh, and she suckled softly, pulling with her mouth. Steven’s vocalizations were stopped by Connie’s pussy; she felt him his mouth vibrated against her.

This wasn’t their first time pleasuring each other like this, but it was the first time with Connie on top like this. With the genitals upside-down, she had a harder time distinguishing exactly where she should be putting her mouth. But the mechanics were the same all around. At least for Steven, he had the lower angle, being taller than Connie and having to rest himself on some pillows to get exactly where he wanted to be. 

Connie pulled on his lips with her mouth, sucking and wetting her boyfriend’s pussy just like how he wanted it. The breasts he was glad to be rid of, but this, Steven didn’t want to change, at least not right now. He was rightfully confident in his body, and if his little moans were of any indication, he loved being pleasured this way. He could share that pleasure with Connie, the same sensation, different in his own way. Since Steven had been taking testosterone long before considering sex, this was all he knew, and he had loved Connie’s touch as much as she had loved his, from the first time they undressed each other in the young woman’s dorm room.

Since then, the couple years had been full of experimentation. In a plastic tub underneath the bed there were an assortment of toys, vibes and straps, perfect for switching on and off with one another. This position, however, facing each other and eating each other out, could be done at any time. Connie devoured her role and let her face rest with gravity’s hold in between Steven’s legs. 

Curls of dark brown pubic hair brushed up either side of her cheeks. Connie kept herself trimmed, but Steven’s wildness attracted her. She loved the feeling of running her hands up and down his legs, feeling the hairs resist her touch. The grasp of his broad hands on her hips was secure and loving. His tongue lapped at her in as romantic a manner as he could muster, lewd as the motion was. Gentleness came through in every touch.

Connie was not such a forgiving lover. Her mouth opened up to pull as much of Steven’s folds into her mouth as she could. Her tongue pushed into the pink and circled slowly inside. The young woman closed her eyes and ran the rippling muscle up and down the length of her boyfriend’s entrance. Saliva dripped down into the sheets.

“ _ Fuck, _ Connie, baby….”

It must have been hard to keep himself up like that, curled with his mouth. Connie couldn’t blame him. Her efforts redoubled when she felt Steven leaning his head away from her pussy to bring up his fingers. The middle digit slid inside easily, worming its way through to rub her from the inside. The room began to fill with Steven’s heavy breaths. He panted like an ox as Connie dug in with her tongue. 

She put her entire body into eating Steven, burying herself in his groin. Her tongue wasn’t as long enough or at the right angle to penetrate him, but she brought her lips up to the clit instead and started to suck on it. Connie curled her left arms around Steven’s thick thighs, and her right arm pushed his right leg down. She pulled with the left and spread him apart gently, encouraging him without words to open up to her.

When they brought out the penetrative toys, both Steven and Connie gave and received in equal measure. There were days when Steven wanted to be bitten and rubbed and forced into the mattress, and days where Connie wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms and squeezed so tightly she lost her breath. Moments like this, where Steven was showing his sensitive side, were something Connie loved. It was natural, akin to but not entirely submission. Steven was still finger-fucking her and kissing the back of her thighs. 

Her motions were involved and repetitive, a dance of lips and skin. Connie pushed back against Steven’s hand as she took a deep breath, sensing the arousal inside of him. She had made Steven cum from this before, but never from this angle. Her tongue drew the hood back and she had to slide it down with her lips, playing with the skin.

Steven’s reactions spurred on the young woman’s mouth. His breaths came hot and heavy on the back of her legs, his left hand holding her thigh shakily. For a solid man, he quaked underneath the feeling of pleasure, and he gave in completely. Connie loved how vulnerable Steven was when they had sex, no matter what position they were in. He was communicative and patient, leaving nothing to the imagination. They were always together.

Connie almost gasped when the finger suddenly withdrew and Steven’s mouth was back on her pussy again. The breadth of his tongue wriggled in between her legs. The power of his lips as he kissed and made out with her hole was impossible to describe. Steven was her first and only lover, and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else whose mouth closed on her hole with such vigor, whose moans were so honest as he pleasured and was pleasured in return.

The only thing to do was match each other’s energy. As Connie ate, so did Steven. Where his thumbs dug in to spread Connie apart as he flicked his tongue gently, Connie pressed her fingers into the fat and muscle around the hole in like kind. Eating Steven out was an exercise in love, and the gentle smell of their sweat began to mingle in the afternoon. It was less sweat and more exertion, proof to the senses that they were working hard to love each other.

Sucking on the upper folds, Connie let her right middle finger slide in between and start to circle around the lower entrance, poking through the wetness to the inner muscle. A finger had been one thing, but the teasing and sucking together made Steven grunt in pleasure behind her. On Connie’s part, she knew she wasn’t always as vocal, but she hummed and panted along as she ate. She had a job to do.

Every discovery about each other’s body was a joy. Steven had been, at the beginning, so worried that he wouldn’t be able to have an orgasm. Neither one of them had masturbated much before engaging in intercourse, for fear of public disturbance from parental figures and general anxiety. With each other, the freedom of nudity had led to other freedoms, the freedoms of touch and of staring, of ogling the other out of love. They were young adults in the prime of their horniness. It was only natural. The most important discoveries during sex was the love of penetration and how good it felt to play with one another like that. Connie adored when Steven’s fingers slid inside of her, and the look on his face when the strap slipped in and stretched him was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

Steven’s gem pushed against Connie’s torso as his belly heaved softly. Connie knew that she was starting to get into the zone, hitting Steven’s pleasure spots. Part of oral sex and its enjoyment came from the multitude of buttons that they could push with one another. A finger, a tongue and the lips all came together in a way that one alone couldn’t do.

Quivers and quickened breaths filled the room. Connie kept doing exactly what she was doing, sucking and tonguing and rolling her finger around in circles. Behind her, she could feel Steven failing to concentrate on the task at hand. As pleasurable as it was to have him inside of her, and as lovely as the tingles running down her legs were, there was another kind of satisfaction to be had in bringing Steven to completion.

“Mmmn…” he grunted wordlessly.

“Mhm?”

The clit twitched underneath Connie’s tongue. She could sense the quivering sensation from inside Steven’s body, the glistering taste that was rolling up inside her lips. Steven’s leg’s shook gently underneath the young woman’s arms, his breath coming out in eager pants. Connie closed her eyes and let her middle finger wriggle quickly, teasing and stimulating as best she could.

She knew the orgasm overtook Steven by the way he groaned so deeply into her backside, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. All of their bedroom filled with his voice as he came, contracting around the finger and squeezing the muscles of his groin. His pussy wavered under Connie’s tongue with pleasure as he brought his hips up to meet her. She held him down and let her tongue do the work. The little nub of his clit throbbed underneath as the waves settled throughout his body. Connie felt the undulations through his stomach and chest, down from his legs to his curling toes.

The orgasm subsided into warmth, into the usual sinking of Steven’s body into the mattress as he forced his legs back together. Connie gently raised her head and pulled her hand away, pushing her bangs out of her face.

“God, stars,” he mumbled behind her, “you’re the fucking best.”

“Then show me how much you love it?”

Connie pushed herself back, an invitation, and Steven responded by wrapping his arms around Connie’s legs and pulling her back to sit on his face. Her thighs were suspended and her hands pressed into the mattress, but she was right where she wanted to be. Steven’s mouth opened up to her, tongue out and wet and ready.

It didn’t take Connie long to start to rock herself back and forth on his mouth, getting into the rhythm of pleasuring her body. Steven’s arms moved her as well, pulling and pushing as she rode his face. The tongue swayed back and forth, from the upper part of her lips down to her hole, where the wet muscle pushed as hard as it could to try and get inside of her. It was only an inch or two, but it was the effort that counted, and the extra saliva was just what Connie needed.

Steven’s magical spit was, despite years of on-and-off powers, still more potent than Connie knew anyone else’s could be. His body produced the tingling sensation more than he knew was possible. Connie felt it when they kissed, when he ate her out, when he licked her before sliding a finger in. It was just as magical as it should have been and then some.

She wasn’t sure if they had talked about it or not, but the warmth and magical sensation was more than enough to get her to the edge quickly. Connie let her mouth open and her gasps come out as Steven rocked her body from front to back. Even without the magic, Steven was eating with grace and gusto. He loved pleasuring his girlfriend in any way that he could, she knew, and oral sex was just the icing on the cake.

“That’s it, Steven,” Connie murmured. “Yes, that’s right…”

The warmth began to fill her thighs again. Connie felt her lungs tense up, the pace of her shuddering quicken. Steven tightened his grip on her and lapped vigorously, just as she had done to him, sucking what he could into his extended lips. The kiss pulled the locus of pleasure down to Connie’s groin. Her fingers curled up and dug into the mattress as Steven’s hands dug into her skin. The young woman closed her eyes as her voice reached a fever pitch and her body focused all its energy into bringing her to climax.

“Yes, Steven,  _ yes! _ ”

The immediate electric rush poured like a flood through Connie’s muscles. Her pussy pulsed and ached with the energy, mesmerizing waves of warmth contracting around her. She couldn’t help but let her body shake with it, breasts and thighs quavering in the power of her orgasm. Steven hummed underneath her in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on his face. The tongue’s gentle flicking and languid pulling on her folds made Connie clench, just enough to make her feel as though she had just been caught in the riptide.

It was almost too much. Connie pulled away as the waves subsided, scooting off of her boyfriend’s face and pulling herself forward. She heard him cough and chuckle underneath her as he released his grip on her thighs. One hand patted her backside, softly but directly.

“Hey, Strawberry?”

“Y-yeah, babe?”

“Love yoooou.”

Connie giggled despite her exhaustion. The ripples of climax would run through her for the next few minutes, she knew. It was the perks of having a magical boyfriend. Steven just made these things happen whether he willed them to or not. Even without it, Connie loved him all the same, and the woman sighed as she took a brief respite on her boyfriend’s chest.

“Love you too, biscuit.”

She raised her hands in the air. The beam of sunlight that came through the window was like a block of gold in liquid form above them. As she stretched, the light caught her skin and turned the deep brown into a lustrous ochre, highlighting all the tiny hairs on her arm in white. Connie player with the light with her hands, letting her mind wander as her fingers played. Steven’s thumbs came up to her back and started rubbing in slow, loving circles. He rubbed clockwise with one and counterclockwise with the other, firm and perfect.


End file.
